


Fervent

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro is being asked to attend a meeting on his day off and Keith decides to help him improve his mood by making him feel good. What Keith doesn't expect is for Shiro to make him feel good in return, using only his words.





	Fervent

“Another surprise meeting?”  

“Another surprise meeting,” Shiro confirms. 

Keith flashes Shiro a wry smile as the other scrolls through his datapad with an unimpressed frown. He doesn’t look tired, per se, just frustrated. Keith leans further against Shiro’s arm and glances down to read the message written across the semi-transparent screen. It’s nothing new to either of them; a simple invite highlighting the agenda for the meeting, as well as the place and time. The topic was relating to the Atlas, meaning Shiro’s presence was mandatory. Commander Iverson had given up on trying to invite the paladins to information sessions such as this one, learning early on that they rarely paid attention and had nothing of value to add, with the exception of Allura. 

“At least it’s only an hour,” Keith offers. Shiro exhales loudly through his nostrils. “And its later today,” he adds. “You still have time to relax.”  

“Do you think they’ll notice if I’m not there?” 

“I think your absence at the head of the boardroom table for a meeting about your ship would be pretty obvious, yeah.” 

Shiro groans and leans back against Keith, putting all of his weight on the other. Keith lets out a noise as Shiro uses his body to push them both onto the couch until he is lying completely on top of Keith. Keith flushes at the pressure. Shiro was big. It didn’t hurt, and Keith had definitely carried heavier things in his lifetime, but Shiro’s weight encompassing the entirety of his body overwhelmed him. After only recently becoming an official couple, all of this touching was still very new to Keith. 

“I’m going to lie here until I have to go.” 

“Even... if I... suffocate?” Keith manages to squeeze out of his lungs. He wasn’t hurting, but it sure was hard to breathe.  

“You won’t,” Shiro smiles against the shell of Keith’s ear. “You can handle my weight really well, can’t you baby?” 

Keith's heart leaps at the praise. He tries to respond, but Shiro begins kissing the shell of his ear, rendering him speechless. Keith bites his lower lip and shies away from Shiro’s hot mouth, face pressed into the cushion of the couch and fingers feebly attempting to grasp the leather beneath him.

“Why are you hiding?” Shiro asks. 

Physically, Keith can’t answer because Shiro’s body is squeezing the air out of his lungs and the couch is muffling his lips. Emotionally, Keith doesn’t respond because he strongly believes that revealing to Shiro that the mere thought of the other calling him a good boy, arousing him beyond comprehension, was beyond inappropriate. Technically, they had only just started seeing each other. Today marked their fourth week together. One month is not a long time. Sure, they knew each other for much longer, but _this;_ the touches and kisses and whispered sweet nothings, this was all new. Keith didn’t want to rush into anything and scare Shiro off. He loved Shiro too much to make him uncomfortable with his needs. 

“Not... hiding,” Keith wheezes when the other combs the hair at the back of his head away and begins sloppily kissing his exposed neck.  

_Fuuuck_ _._ Shiro mouth is hot to the touch, and he doesn’t hold back with his tongue either. Keith feels goosebumps form along his arms at the sensation. 

“No?” Shiro asks lazily. “Then what are you doing?” He leans down while asking this, trying to nibble Keith’s earlobe and failing as Keith tilts his head away.  

“Suffocating,” Keith manages to say.  

Shiro chuckles at the response, but let's up. He removes himself from Keith and sits on the edge of the couch, back now against Keith’s hip and prosthetic hand rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. 

“Mm,” Keith hums happily. 

“Feels good?” 

“Yeah.”  

He sighs contently when Shiro places both hands on his shoulders and begins massaging the tense muscles. Shiro doesn’t stop either. Not once does he complain that he’s tired or ask that Keith return the favour. Shiro seemed perfectly content doting over Keith, and it was small acts of kindness like this that makes Keith’s heart squeeze affectionately for the other. Shiro truly loved him. Keith lets the other take care of him until he feels light and placid. 

“Thank you,” Keith eventually mumbles. He turns on the couch so he can better face Shiro, and brings an arm up, hooking it around the other’s broad shoulder and pulling him down for a chaste kiss.  

“Anything for you, sunshine,” Shiro smiles. Keith huffs at the pet name and manages to steal another kiss before grabbing Shiro by the waist and pulling him over his lying body and onto the couch. Keith slips off the sofa while Shiro is manhandled into it, and both are laughing as they switch positions. 

“You don’t have to,” Shiro chuckles as Keith guides him to lie on his stomach.  

“I want to.” 

“If you insist,” Shiro hums. He folds his arms under him like a makeshift pillow and tilts his head to the side to smile at Keith. Keith smiles back and begins his massage. He starts at the shoulders, just as Shiro had done, thumbs digging into the taut muscle and rubbing warmth into the skin. Keith moves down after a moment, and realizes that he’s not putting nearly enough pressure for it to be considered a decent massage.  

“Shiro? Can I sit on you?” 

“S-sit on me?” Shiro croaks. He hastily clears his throat and tries again. "Sit on me how?” 

Keith answers by doing. He straddles the other’s back, just low enough so that he can massage most of Shiro up until the waistband of his pants. 

“Like this. Is that okay?” 

“More than okay,” Shiro promises. Keith’s cheeks grow warm. He ignores his rising pulse and continues the massage, now putting his back into it. Shiro begins to moan. It was subtle at first, but grew in intensity as Keith focused on rubbing out the knots in his lower back.  

_“God,_ Keith. That’s— stay right there,” he requests. Keith does as he’s told. He forces the heel of his palms into Shiro’s back and grins happily when the other moans his name. He likes the sound, and repeats the action, hoping to hear it again. Shiro doesn’t moan his name. Instead, he praises him. 

“That feels.... really good,” Shiro sighs. Keith’s movements stutter at the compliment, but he regains his composure quickly. Shiro goes quiet for a bit, aside from his small moans occasionally hiccupping between his parted lips, when he suddenly adds something Keith wasn’t expecting to hear him say. 

“You really know how to make me feel good, Keith.” 

Keith doesn’t know how to respond, so he merely chuckles and continues his work, cheeks searing and hands a little shaky.  

“Keith?” 

“Yeah?” Keith rasps. God. He sounded breathless and he wasn’t even doing anything strenuous.  

“Can I take off my shirt?” 

Keith’s chest flutters as he gives the other the go-ahead. Shiro reaches behind him and tugs his shirt off relatively easily despite Keith sitting firmly on his ass, unmoving.  

“Better?” Keith asks.  

“We’ll see.”  

Shiro points at his back, silently asking Keith to continue. 

“Demanding, aren’t we?” Keith jokes.  

“Only because you listen to me so well,” Shiro grins. Keith sputters a rebuttal, but Shiro interrupts him. “A little more to the left, Keith.” Keith’s hands automatically move to the requested area. 

“Good boy.” 

Keith jolts. Did Shiro know? There was no way, right?  

“Does uh... does it feel okay?” 

“Definitely,” Shiro sighs. “If you keep this up, I’ll have to return the favour.” 

“You already massaged my back,” Keith smiles. Shiro chuckles beneath him, and his vibrating body makes Keith sit rigid.  

“I mean some other way.” 

“Oh,” Keith croaks. He sits uselessly on Shiro until the other’s scoff turns into a genuine laugh. 

“Okay, no. I’m definitely returning the favour.”  

Keith isn’t prepared for the way Shiro twists around beneath him in order to lie on his back and take purchase of his hips.  

“Uh?” Keith squawks uselessly. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Shiro exposed torso in the middle of the day. The fleeting intimate encounters they squeezed between their busy schedules had always been at night. 

“Let me take care of you.” 

Keith swallows, heat building in his stomach as Shiro’s hands rub along his waist. He starts nodding while fanning his fingers over Shiro’s chest, ready to accept whatever the other had planned when the sound of Shiro’s datapad draws their attention away from each other. It was on silent with the exception of a few priority messages. Shiro curses under his breath, and exchanges a disgruntled look with Keith, who simply shrugs at him and reaches over the little coffee table in Shiro’s room to look at the message.  

“Looks like they’re moving the meeting to start sooner.” 

Shiro clicks his tongue in annoyance. “How much sooner.” 

Keith frowns. “In an hour from now.” 

“I’m tempted to skip.” 

Keith scoffs. “Yeah right. You? The day you ignore your responsibilities is the day Space Wolf tells me his name.” 

Shiro laughs, and again, the vibration make Keith stiffen. The position they were in was different from before. Keith was straddling Shiro’s crotch. He felt the other’s bulge brush against his ass as he chuckled beneath him.  

“Well,” Shiro says as he projects his arm across the room and towards his drawer. “Might as well get started.” 

“W-where still... doing it?” 

“We have time,” Shiro smiles. His arm retracts with a bottle of lube, and Keith feels his face sear at the sight. “I can at least get you off once.” 

“Are you saying you’d need more than an hour to get off?” 

“I’m not saying that,” Shiro smirks. Keith pouts. The cheeky grin tells him that Shiro definitely _is_ implying that Keith can’t last long, while he _can._ “I’m just prioritizing you, so—” 

“You’re the one being dragged into work,” Keith interrupts. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

Shiro isn’t given a chance to rebut Keith. Keith shimmies off his waist and seats himself on his heels between Shiro’s open legs. Without warning, Keith drags his palm over Shiro’s crotch, and grins as the other keens to his touch. Catching Shiro off guard was a treat. His shocked gasp always made Keith’s chest flutter. He wanted to hear it more often.   

“Did that feel good?” Keith asks.  

“Everything you do feels good,” Shiro whispers. His eyes are closed and his hips snap forward, chasing Keith’s hand. Keith feels his own cock harden in response to the compliment. Keith grits his teeth and ignores his growing arousal. His priority was Shiro. 

Keith mouths the bulge of Shiro’s penis through the tight fabric of his pants, appreciating the width as he moans along the length. Shiro twitches beneath him, voice growing hoarse as he asks Keith to remove his pants. Keith smirks against his cock, appreciating its slow growth despite the layers restraining it. Keith hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Shiro’s pants, and backs away for a moment to remove the sweatpants.  

_Nice._ Shiro’s boxers are tented, much to his delight. Some part of Keith acknowledges that he’ll never get over the fact that he turns Shiro on as much as Shiro does him, while another part of Keith is drooling. 

Keith decides to hone in on that hungry part of him instead of the slightly insecure one. He returns his mouth to Shiro’s cock, his metaphorical drool manifesting into the physical kind as he kneads his lips along the single layer of fabric keeping him away from tasting Shiro. It doesn’t take him long to see what he wants to see. Shiro moans his name and bends his knees uncomfortably, silently asking for more. Keith eyes the wet patch circling the head of Shiro’s cock, satisfied, and decides to give Shiro what he wants. 

Slowly, Keith drags Shiro’s boxers over his erection, and eyes the way the other’s cock springs into full attention once freed. Keith swallows back the saliva building in the base of his mouth, not yet ready to admit, even to himself, that he would be satisfied spending the rest of his life with his face buried in Shiro’s crotch, inhaling his scent and tasting his manhood.  

“Keith, be a good boy,” Shiro whispers, prosthetic hand clutching Keith's shoulder and human hand combing the back of Keith’s hair.  

_“Hah,”_ Keith breathes, somewhere between a huff and a sigh. He wasn’t expecting the touches, nor the comment.  

“What do you want me to do?” Keith asks. 

“You’re a smart man, Keith. You _know_ what I want,” Shiro murmurs. 

Keith’s fingers twitch. He wants to keep his cool around Shiro. He thought he was getting better at controlling his desires, or at least acting like he wasn’t complete putty at the hands of his boyfriend, but Shiro knew just what to say and do to make Keith break. 

“Fuck,” Keith groans. Shiro wants his dick sucked and Keith doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to do something with as much enthusiasm as in that very moment. Keith places his palms flat on Shiro’s muscular thighs, spreading them slightly, and leans forward, eyes locking with Shiro only momentarily before the other pushes him down and over his cock. Starting from the base of Shiro’s member, Keith kisses the taut skin hesitantly, still new to the act of giving head but eager to become an expert. 

“C’mon Keith,” Shiro whispers. His fingers are slightly tugging Keith’s hair, impatience apparent. Keith whispers Shiro’s name, almost like a silent prayer, before darting out his tongue and dragging it up along Shiro’s length. Shiro’s dick twitches at the touch, and he moans Keith’s name, followed by more praise. 

“Good, Keith. Just like that.” 

Keith takes a shuddering breath at the heat pooling to his lower stomach. He mouths the tip of Shiro’s dick, his breath hitched and movements uncertain but keen. He wants to make Shiro feel incredible. He wants to make the other forget his stressors and anxieties and just... feel _good._  

Keith guides his tongue between Shiro’s slit and swallows back the bead of precum that had formed at the head, tasting Shiro. Keith moans happily around his head, and Shiro shudders beneath him. Good. That was a good sign. That meant Shiro was enjoying the sensation. 

“Yes Keith,” Shiro breathes. “Keep going.”  

Keith swallows what he can, wanting the taste of Shiro to settle in the back of his throat before doing as instructed. Keith circles his tongue around his head and brings his mouth down as far as possible over his length. Keith was too new to this, to _Shiro._ He barely got halfway down the other’s member before the threat of gagging entices him to pull back up. Keith swirls his tongue around Shiro’s head again, buying himself time to breathe before going down on him again. He repeats the action over and over until he sets a steady pace for himself. Keith eventually reminds himself to stroke Shiro where his mouth can’t reach, and Shiro moans his name delightfully so as a result. 

“Good, baby. Good. Don’t stop, Keith.” 

Keith would rather throw himself off a cliff while driving his blade into his gut than stop. Shiro was singing praises in his ear. His voice was honeyed and dripping with affection as he cooed his compliments. _Remarkable; spectacular; perfect._ Shiro’s vocabulary was astonishing given his set of circumstances. Keith had been on the receiving end himself several times in the past, but he could never formulate more than a _Shiro_ or a _Fuck!_ when getting the soul sucked out of him. Meanwhile Shiro was still forming coherent sentences. 

“You’re so good to me, Keith.” 

Keith moans around Shiro’s cock, beyond aroused. His erection was brushing painfully against the fabric of his pants. He could feel his pre-cum leaking out of him and soiling his underwear, but he cast his own yearning to the back of his mind for Shiro’s sake. 

_“Fuck_ Keith.”  

Keith pulls away to breathe, chest heaving as he realizes that he made Shiro curse. 

“You said fuck,” Keith says with a smile. He blinks at the string of his saliva still attached to Shiro’s head, and laps it away like a kitten drinking from a bowl. 

“You...” Shiro momentarily removes his hand from Keith’s hair to prop himself up into a seated position. “You’ve become really good at this,” Shiro admits. _“Really_ good.” 

Keith smiles at the praise. “Do you think you’ll last until the meeting?” Keith jokes. 

“I don’t think I’ll last the next five minutes,” Shiro admits. Keith swallows. And then he’s going down on Shiro again, wanting to see if his boyfriend is telling the truth or adding another layer of praise to his initial doting.  

“Keith?” 

Keith hums around Shiro’s cock, cheeks hallowed and lips swollen around the thick member. Shiro curses under his breath and clears his throat before speaking again. 

“Can I try something?” 

Keith pulls back, lips parting from Shiro’s erection with a wet smack, causing both to huff in arousal. “Sure. What is it?” 

“I want to fuck your mouth.” Shiro’s hand finds its way to Keith’s cheek, rubbing the flushed skin as he speaks. “I’ll be careful.” 

“I... sure. What should I do?” 

“Just sit still and take it,” Shiro murmurs hungrily. Keith’s chest flips at the sound. He’s seen Shiro’s eagerness before, sure. But _this_ was something else. Shiro sounded like he wanted to devour Keith. 

“Okay,” Keith rasps. He continues sitting on his heels between Shiro’s legs, and lets the other guide him over his cock by pushing him down by his shoulders. Once Keith is lined up, Shiro tangles his left hand through Keith’s messy hair, and uses his other hand to guide the head of his penis into Keith’s mouth.  

“Don’t move,” is all Shiro says. He holds Keith steady, and starts rolling his hips up into Keith’s mouth, slowly thrusting into the slick heat. Keith focuses on breathing through his nose and putting his weight on his forearms to steady himself for Shiro.  

“Perfect,” Shiro sighs. “Open your mouth a bit more.” 

Keith obliges, and Shiro deepens his thrusts.  

“You're taking me so well,” Shiro praises. Keith’s eyes begin to water. He realizes a little too late that he’s close to reaching his own orgasm. The building tension in his balls squeeze as Shiro praises him again, and Keith moans weakly around Shiro’s length, his warning going unnoticed by the other. 

Keith attempts to move away to try again. He wants to tell Shiro he’s cumming, just out of habit, but Shiro’s pelvis automatically snaps upward, chasing Keith’s hot mouth. The act makes Keith gag, but Shiro doesn’t stop. He pulls Keith’s hair, keeping him in place, and purrs his compliments, assuring Keith that he’s doing amazing until Keith is whimpering and coming undone. 

Shiro is close to follow. He curses his warning but doesn’t pull Keith away like Keith assumes he will. Shiro’s hips jut forward, and his muscles spasm as he releases his load into Keith’s mouth. Keith is finally allowed to pull away at that. Shiro releases his hair, and Keith swallows his spunk before coughing and panting for a moment, trying to regain his composure.  

“A-are you okay?” Shiro asks as he pulled Keith towards him. Keith buries his face against the crook of Shiro’s neck, coming down from his orgasm and shaking from having his throat fucked raw. 

“I’m fine,” he promises. 

“Are you sure? I... I lost myself for a moment there, Keith. I’m sorry.” 

Keith hums and kisses Shiro’s flushed skin, reassuring him that all was well. 

“We should do that again,” Keith rasps. He clears his throat, and winces at the slight throbbing etched in the back of his throat. He hopes he can get used to Shiro’s girth soon.  

“We should,” Shiro agrees. He’s in no rush to put on his clothes, and his hand finds its way to the curve of Keith’s ass as he continues to speak. “But let me take care of you first.” 

“Oh,” Keith croaks. “I’m alright...” 

“What?” Shiro chuckles. “You _don’t_ want me helping you?” 

“Um...” 

Shiro pulls himself away from Keith to read his expression. Understanding seems to dawn on him, followed by something else; something darker.  

_Desire._  

“Did you cum, Keith?” he whispers against Keith’s ear. 

Keith shudders at the hot breath and nods once. 

“Just from sucking me off?” 

Keith’s heart hammers against his chest. Can he say it? Can he admit to Shiro what really set him off? 

Shiro’s gaze is piercing. Keith is terrified the other can hear his thoughts. 

“Keith, I love you so much,” Shiro chooses to say instead. He cradles Keith close and kisses his cheek several times before guiding their lips together. Keith loses track of how long they lay in each other’s arms, their lazy kisses the only sound reverberating through Shiro’s room.  

Eventually, Shiro has to pull away and freshen up for the meeting. He drags Keith with him to the shower, and though both are soft and spent, the simple act of washing each other’s backs and shampooing each other’s hairs feels very intimate to Keith; just as intimate as their love-making.  

When Shiro puts on his Garrison uniform, he does not look nearly as irritated or indignant at the upcoming meeting as he had done approximately an hour ago, and Keith’s heart swells with joy when Shiro beams at him after being called handsome. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Shiro promises while kissing Keith on the lips. Keith smiles warmly as Shiro opens his bedroom door and steps out into the hallway. He blows Keith a kiss, and right before closing the door, says one last praise before making his escape. 

Keith’s mouth drops as he stares at the door sliding shut behind Shiro, his _“you should be proud of how far you’ve come”_ echoing in his mind. 

Fuck.  

He _knew._  

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY (BELATED) CHRISTMAS KEITH ♥♥♥
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the holidays and had some fun with your friends and family.  
> Thanks for always bringing such joy to my TL. You're sweet (usually) and fun to talk to (lol).  
> Seriously though, it's always a joy interacting with you. Thanks for letting me write this for you.  
> Love ya!


End file.
